Snow Can Warm the Heart
by Suckerpunch
Summary: Christmas is a time of caring, love, and goodwill towards men, and spirits… But every now and then, someone lacks one to love, but will this Christmas be different? Chapter 2up, will Shizaku find someone she didn't expect at Yuugi's? Yes, but love?
1. Joy to the World

Mark: I am here with a little Christmas Special. Now, my last holiday story was a big flop, even for me… But that was Halloween, so it was horror/humor and horror really isn't my special- Y'know what I need to stay on subject, here's the story.

Summary: Christmas is a time of caring, love, and goodwill towards men, and spirits… But every now and then, someone lacks one to love, but will this Christmas be different?

Disclaimer: Mark doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or any characters from it. But you already knew that didn't you?

CHAPTER 1 Joy to the World!

December 17, 2004

Malik stood in 7th hour chorus class. Ever since the Ishtars had moved to Domino he had gotten along surprisingly well with the Yuugi-Tasshi, actually becoming a part of it, go figure. They where busy singing Joy to the World, a song he hated. You see, Malik was actually a nice guy. A little rough around the edges, but a real good guy once you got to know him. You know, like one of those candies, hard shell on the outside, chewy center on the inside. But back to the point I was making, Malik, HATES Christmas music. I mean he bloody HATES it with a PASSION! Nobody quite knew why, but it had become a game among the rest of the Yuugi-Tasshi to try and guess why.

Then the bell rang, and Malik left class and went to his locker. There he met Katsuya and Yuugi.

"Hey guys. How was Algebra?"

"It was allright, except for da fact dat it was GAY!"

Malik and Yuugi chuckled.

"It was alright, so Malik what are you doing for your Christmas break?" It was the last day of school before Christmas break, and the whole town was abuzz with excitement.

"Oh I dunno, same thing I do every Christmas I guess."

Yuugi and Katsuya just looked at each other and then back at Malik, "How bout ya come ta Yuugi's Christmas Party Malik?"

"What Party?" the Egyptian queried.

"I'm holding a party at the Kame Game Shop on the 23! I'd be happy for you to come if you can Malik! In fact I'd like to invite Isis and Rishid too!"

"Thanks Yuugi, I think I will take you up on that offer, thought I can't speak for my siblings. Well I have to get home, Isis will freak if I don't get the chores done. See you later!"

"Bye!" The two duelist replied.

Meanwhile, somewhere else in Domino…

Anzu bounced along the sidewalk, sure she had her drivers license, but her car was in the shop, and besides she enjoyed walking in the snow. In fact it was all she could do to not go play in it like the little children. She was glowing, beaming in fact. Because it was Christmas! A time for all men, women, and children to get together and celebrate all the good in the world. And for a girl like Anzu, that was right up her ally. Plus there was the added fact that there was all the time off of school! And she would get to hang out with her friends, and one friend in particular. She giggled as she thought of that motley little scamp she fell in love with. She opened the door to her house, "Hello Mom and Dad! I'm home from school!"

She looked around confusedly, not seeing them in their usual spots in the kitchen or dining room, which were present at the front door.

"Hello honey, we're in the den!"

Anzu wondered what they were doing in the den so early. She dismissed it as them merely cuddling up by the fire watching the snow fall outside. Anzu didn't come by all that cheerfulness out of nowhere, her whole family was like that. But if you think about it, that's not a bad thing. She removed her snow cap, winter coat, leggings, and boots, then went upstairs to change out of her school uniform into a sweater and pants. Then she went down to the den to greet her parents. But she was shocked to see what she saw! There, on the couch, conversing with her parents, was the very same, motley little scamp she fell in love with, Bakura.

"B-Bakura?! What are you doing here?"

"Well Anzu, Bakura thought he would come over and say hello to us." Her father said.

"I have to say dear this is a very fine young man." Her mother commented.

Anzu stood there dumbfounded, she looked at Bakura then back to her parents then back to Bakura, then back to her parents again.

"Well aren't you going to talk to me Anzu?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Bakura!" Anzu said and sat down by her boyfriend. She leaned over and whisper in his ear, "So how did Ryou get you over here?"

Bakura looked over to the girl beside him and whispered back, "Ryou didn't tell me to come over here, I decided to come by myself. I thought if I got in good with our parents then they would trust me and let me take you over to my house some time and, you know." He said with a wink.

At the Jounouchi house…

Katsuya walked through the door, "Merry Christmas Shizaku!"

The young girl got up and ran over to her big brother, "Hi Katsuya!" she chirped happily. Then their mother came into the washroom, that was located by the front door. "Welcome home Katsuya."

"Merry Christmas Mah." Katsuya gave his mother a hug.

"SO? What are we havin fah dinna?"

"Oh Big brother, you always think with your stomach!"

"Yes, he certainly does!" came a voice from the living room. Katsuya's eyes widened and stared. Shizaku and her mother smiled.

"Dat can't be who I dink it is, can it?" the blonde asked dazedly.

"Why, only if you were thinking about me, hun." Mai Kujaku said stepping into the small washing room.

"MAI!" Katsuya ran over to the tall blonde girl and embraced her, lifting her into the air and carrying her back into the living room and plopped her down on the couch placing a firm kiss on her lips.

Mai's cheeks flushed, "Well, that was quite a greeting hun!"

Shizaku beemed, "Mai decided to visit for the Holidays!"

Somewhere in the Domino Mall…

"Oh, what to buy, what to buy, what to buy? So many friends, so many gifts, so little idea what they want!" said a skinny young man with soft white hair that went to the middle of his back. "I can't decide if Anzu would like this or this more? I better go with this because if I went with this then Bakura would kill me and he's been doing so good with that lately. I wouldn't want to end his good streak. Um, Honda, food… Katsuya? Food… Yuugi, that's easy, Duel Monsters Cards. Hmmm, I wonder if I should get Atemu a present since he can project his own body now? Oh wait, I wonder if I should get the Ishtars a present!" The British accented boy pondered to himself. "Oh of course I should!" Ryou said plopping more presents into the overflowing shopping cart.

At the Ishtar residence…

Malik drove up and parked his tan Sunfire and get out of the car. He walked on into the house, "Hello?" Malik asked as he took off his jacket and set it down with his backpack.

"Isis? Rishid? Anybody home?" He inquired.

"Oh, hello brother."

Malik turned around to see his sister Isis, "Your home early today."

"Indeed." Rishid said entering the room.

"Well, I wanted to see my family." Malik said drawing the two into his embrace.

Author's Notes:

Mark: Hey! Hope you liked the first chapter. There will be more. Anyway please R&R I would love to see some output from this story. And I might make some intimate connections if enough people ask for a certain couple. Though the one couple that won't change is Anzu/Bakura. Review!


	2. A man of my own

Mark: Hommies say, "Ho"!

Hommies: …

Mark: Damn…

Disclaimer: Mark owns jack!

Jack: No he doesn't!

Disclaimer: …

* * *

Dedicated to those who found someone…

Chapter 2 A man of my own

December 20

Shizaku was happy, except for one thing. She was enjoying the beauty of the world. The happy faces the jolly snowmen the glistening snow the fat birds too lazy to go south for the winter, except for one thing. She was snuggled up in a coat, stocking hat, boots, and snow pants, so she was warm, except for one thing.

Heading towards her house, where her wonderful family and a good friend awaited her, all the love she couldn't want, except for one thing.

"So Sis, ya wanna grab a burga?"

"Sure thing big brother!"

"Awesome!" Katsuya pulled into the drive through and began to order while Shizaku drifted off into her own thoughts, and eventually nodded off.

She was in a ball room, everyone was dressed formally in beautiful long dresses and tuxedos. She looked at her own wardrobe, she was in her regular clothes. She looked around and saw Bakura and Anzu dancing, and the Mai and her big brother, and then Mokuba and Lindsey Lohan, naked, but anyway, she began to feel embarrassed and ashamed of her lack of a partner to dance with. When all of a sudden came a tap on her shoulder.

"Excuse me for interrupting your thoughts, but may I ask what such a lovely young girl is doing by herself?" Inquire a tall dark and handsome gentleman.

"We're here Shizaku. Wake up Sis."

Katsuya gently shook his little sister awake, she was perturbed to have been awoken from such a good dream, but they had been planning on this for a while now, she promised her brother that if he went with her to the mall then she'd go to Yuugi's with him, although she got the better side of the deal because she had wanted to go to Yuugi's anyhow, because there were bound to be other people there. When they walked inside they found that, Yuugi was quite by himself. All alone, Shizaku mentally slapped herself.

"Hi guys! Hi Shizaku, what are you doing here?" The short-one asked.

"I'm here to visit my brother for Christmas."

"Well that's great!"

"Ya, and guess who else came ta visit us." Katsuya commanded.

"Ummmm, Santa Claus?"

"No, Mai!"

"Really? That's great! Our friends are coming for Christmas! YAY!"

About this time both of the Jounouchi siblings had to hold down their lunches.

"Little Yuugi why are you cheering this time?" Atemu said coming down the stairs.

"Shizaku and Mai have come to visit all of us."

"Really?"

"Ya, it's true, so hows it hangin Atemu?"

"A little to the left, how bout you?"

"Pretzel."

"Ah, I see. Um, is she ok?" Atemu asked pointing at the face faulted Shizaku.

"Whats da matta Sis?" Katsuya queried.

Shizaku slowly brought up her hand and pointed at Atemu, "T-t-tu-TWO YUUGIS! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down Sis," Katsuya put his hands on her shoulders, "Y'know how Yug always gets taller and cooler and has that sexy, sexy voice when he duels?"

Sniff, "Yea." The red-head mumbled quietly, still upset.

"Well dat was actually da spirit of a 5000 year old Pharaoh livin inside dat big-ass neck charm."

Shizaku: 0.O

"And since we've saved da world soooooooOOOOooo many times, he's gotten more and more of his old power back, so now he can project a solid image of himself from inside da puzzle."

"Oh, ok, so what do I call him?"

The Pharaoh walked up to the young girl with slow, leisurely strides, he took her hand in his and said in his deep voice, "You can call me, Atemu." He said placing a kiss on her hand.

WAH-SMACK!!!!!

"Atemu I don't want ya doin any of ya seduction tricks on Shizaku!"

"Sorry Katsuya, I won't again, but she may already have fallen under my spell, damn you smack hard." The Pharaoh apologized while rubbing his face.

"Um, no I'm not?" Shizaku said confused.

The three boys looked at themselves, "HOORAY!"

Ding-dong

"I'll get it!" Yuugi said running for the door.

"Hi Anzu! Hi Bakura! Hi Ryou! HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!" Yuugi greeted cheerfully.

Anzu greeted him cheerfully right back, "Hi Yuugi! HIIIIIIIIII!"

Ryou greeted him cheerfully right back, "Hi Yuugi! HIIIIIIIIII!"

Bakura greeted him cheerfully right back, "Got any food midget?"

I SAID, Bakura greeted him CHEERFULLY right back! "And I SAID 'Got any food MIDGET!"

Oh it's so friggin on now dude…

"OUCH! What the?"

Yea that's right that's a karate chop!

"What? What are you doing man?"

Oh ya like that huh well how bout this, SHWA-POW! KYI!

"OUCH! OH MAN MY SPLEEN!"

Guess you'll never mess with the author again huh boy?

"No, I'll be good! I promise!"

Yea you'd better be, bitch.

NOW, Bakura greeted him cheerfully right back, "Hi Yuugi, HIIIIIIIIIIII!"

All of a sudden Malik came down the stairs, "Hey, you fucktards got any food?"

"Yeah, it's in the fridge."

"Thanks Atemu, oh high Katsuya."

"Hey Malik, ya know my sista Shizaku."

Malik quickly scanned her up and down and if his skin had been lighter you would have seen a slight blush, "Hey Shizaku."

Shizaku did the same, except you could see the pink in her cheeks, "Hi, Malik."

"WHOA, WHOA, whoa whoa whoa! Don't you guys see something wrong here?"

"What's that Bakura?" Everyone else in the room asked at once.

"I can't say got any food midget, but he can say got any food f-cktards? WHAT? Oh so your gonna bleep me out you f-g! WHAT?!?! YOU DUMB-SS! I'M GONNA SHOVE MY FOOT UP YOUR #& AND THEN I'M GONNA **& YOUR &#$ AND $#&** IN YOUR $#!##&&$#$#$ WHILE &&$$$ YOUR $## UP THE ##$#!!!!!!!!!!!!" Bakura stopped to breath.

Done?

"Yea."

Good, now eat this.

"JSLOVSKITUYSDSWEBICLEGAEQJMVITUYLPEQWSDFA!" Bakura shut his mouth in surprise.

"How can ya even pronounce dat dude?" Katsuya asked.

Bakura looked at the boy and shrugged, "Beats me."

After a few hours of gratuitous humor unsuited for type, people got bored, and went off to do other things.

"So Yug you wanna come wit me ta da burga joint?"

"Yea sure, but what about Shizaku?"

"Oh I'll just wait here to you get back big bro."

"See Yug, stop worryin' bout stuff ya gonna get a hernia."

A few minutes later, the only ones left being Atemu, Malik, and Shizaku…

Malik spoke up, "I'm bored."

Shizaku spoke up, "Me too."

Atemu spoke up, "I'm horny."

Malike and Shizaku: 0.O

"I think I'm gonna go home, see ya guys."

"Uh, can I get a ride Malik?"

"Sure! But what about Katsuya?"

"I'll call him when I get home, Bye Atemu! Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you even though I've known you for a very long time! See ya Malik."

"Peace."

A few minutes later, again, in Malik's car…

The two sat in silence, occasionally glancing over at one another, getting embarrassed whenever they caught one another.

"So, where exactly do you live Shizaku?"

The girl thought it odd that Malik be friends with Katsuya but not know where his house his, but then she caught on.

"Oh, well if I had a map I'd show you."

"Well, I have a map of Domino in the glove compartment."

Shizaku was taken aback, "Why do you have something like that?"

"I used it when I was new in town and I just never took it out."

Shizaku giggled slightly and took out the map. "His house is right here." She said pointing at the map.

"Where I can't see." Malik said.

Shizaku scooted over slightly onto Malik's seat, "Right here." She said leaning over until their faces were right next to each other.

"Oh, OK." Malik responded, his voice cracking slightly. Shizaku held back a giggle.

Soon the tan sunfire stopped in front of the Jounouchi house, "Here we are." The Egyptian boy stated. Shizaku looked at the sidewalk.

"It looks icy on the sidewalk Malik, could you help me to the door?" she said with a sweet smile.

"Sure."

The two walked arm and arm up to the door. When they got there she turned around and thanked him for the trouble, then she purposefully slipped, right into Malik's arms.

"Oh, um, w- Need to watch your step Shizaku."

"Oh, I guess so." She said looking up into Malik's eyes, those big dreamy eyes. Malik was more than happy to return the favor. Their faces inched closer, and when they were nearly on each other.

Poke.

No, not that kind of poke, you pervert.

Shizaku giggled madly at her little joke.

"Um, why did you poke my nose?" Malik said rubbing it, though mostly to hide the blush.

"Oh, no reason, it's just so cute."

Malik: 0.O

"Thanks Malik!" the red-haired girl said running inside quickly and shutting the door behind her where she could giggle safely. She sighed and spent the rest of the day thinking about her tall, dark, handsome, gentleman.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hope you liked it. Next chapter will be up soon. Until then, read and review.


End file.
